Let It Go
"Let It Go" là ca khúc trong bộ phim hoạt hình năm 2013 của Disney, Frozen, nhạc và lời của Kristen Anderson-Lopez và Robert Lopez. Ca khúc được trình bày bởi nữ diễn viên, ca sĩ người Mỹ Idina Menzel trong vai của cô Nữ hoàng Elsa. Bài hát xuất hiện sau khi Elsa từ bỏ vương quốc của mình vì năng lực của cô bị phát hiện. Idina Menzel đã biểu diễn trực tiếp trên TV lần đầu tiên trong lễ trao giải Oscar lần thứ 86 vào ngày 2 tháng 3, 2014. Lời bài hát Gốc Idina Menzel= The snow glows white on the mountain tonight Not a footprint to be seen A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the Queen The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried Don't let them in, don't let them see Be the good girl you always have to be Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know Well, now they know! Let it go! Let it go! Can't hold it back anymore! Let it go! Let it go! Turn away and slam the door! I don't care what they're going to say! Let the storm rage on The cold never bothered me anyway It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all! It's time to see what I can do To test the limits and break through No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free! Let it go! Let it go! I'm one with the wind and sky Let it go! Let it go! You'll never see me cry Here I stand, and here I stay! Let the storm rage on My power flurries through the air into the ground My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around! And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast! I'm never going back, the past is in the past! Let it go! Let it go! And I'll rise like the break of dawn Let it go! Let it go! That perfect girl is gone! Here I stand in the light of day! Let the storm rage on!!! The cold never bothered me anyway |-|Demi Lovato= Let it go, let it go Can't hold it back anymore Let it go, let it go Turn my back and slam the door The snow glows white on the mountain tonight Not a footprint to be seen A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried Don't let them in, don't let them see Be the good girl you always had to be Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know Well, now they know Let it go, let it go Can't hold it back anymore Let it go, let it go Turn my back and slam the door And here I stand, and here I'll stay Let it go, let it go The cold never bothered me anyway It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all Up here in the cold thin air, I finally can breathe I know I left a life behind, but I'm too relieved to grieve Let it go, let it go Can't hold it back anymore Let it go, let it go Turn my back and slam the door And here I stand, and here I'll stay Let it go, let it go The cold never bothered me anyway Standing frozen in the life I've chosen You won't find me, the past is so behind me Buried in the snow Let it go, let it go Can't hold it back anymore Let it go, let it go Turn my back and slam the door And here I stand, and here I'll stay Let it go, let it go The cold never bothered me anyway, oh Let it go Yeah, yeah Na, na Here I'll stay Let it go, let it go Ooh Let it go Bản dịch Việt hóa= Biên Dịch: Horustr4n - Sangeras Phổ Lời: Horustr4n Đêm tuyết trắng xóa phủ lấp kín muôn nghìn trùng Lạnh lùa, mây giăng, thật mịt mùng Tận cùng ở nơi đây, vương quốc này Nữ hoàng chốn ấy, chính là ta Từng đợt gió rét rít gào như cơn bão xoáy bên trong Chẳng thể ngăn được đâu, dẫu đã mong kìm lòng Đừng để ai nghi, đừng để ai hay Phải thật luôn ngoan như từ lúc bé đến nay Kìm lại, cảm xúc, đừng để ai biết Giờ họ đã biết! Bộc lộ ra! Giải phóng ta! Chiếc mặt nạ buộc bao năm qua! Giờ buông ra! Làm chính ta! Nào quay bước hướng tới tương lai! Cóc quan tâm! Điều mà người khác xì xầm! Bão tố cứ hoành hành Lạnh giá chẳng thể khiến được ta thêm bận lòng! Nực cười làm sao chút cách biệt làm tất cả nên nhỏ nhoi Và buồn lo một thời kiểm soát ta Đã biến mất đi thật rồi Giờ thì xem xem làm được điều chi Thử thách và phá vỡ bao giới hạn Chẳng còn ăn năn, xua hết mọi sai lầm, chả phải sầu lo. Ta tự do! Bộc lộ ra! Giải phóng ta! Hóa một cùng bầu trời bao la í a. Là bản thân! Là chính ta! Lệ khô trên khoé mắt này Chính nơi đây, vùng đất an lành! Bão tố cứ hoành hành Và quyền năng cuộn xoay xuyên đất cứng sương giăng ngàn phương. Tâm hồn tôi bay lượn quay nhanh giá băng thành hình khắp chung quanh! Ra lệnh cho chúng kết tinh lại vách ngăn và tường thành! Chẳng bao giờ quay trở về, xin hãy ngủ yên dĩ vãng! Xóa luyến tiếc! Dẹp buồn lo! Trỗi dậy tựa mặt trời mọc tinh mơ í a. Là bản thân! Là chính ta! Mặc cho sai trái vụng dại! Đứng nơi đây, trong tia sáng ngày mai! Mặc bão lùa về mãi!!! Lạnh giá chẳng thể khiến được ta thêm bận lòng. |-|Lời Việt (Dương Hoàng Yến)= Tuyết trắng xoá lấp kín đường về. Còn mình tôi đi trên con đường . chợt nhìn về vương quốc kia như bị chia cách với màn đêm. Từng đợt gió tuyết xuyên vào con tim, giá băng của tôi. Thế giới như đổi thay, Bao khó khăn nhọc nhằn . Thận trọng tôi ơi, đừng để ai thấy Hãy thật xinh tươi hồn nhiên như hôm nao Đừng kể ai nghe, đừng để ai biết . Giờ đây đã hết . Giờ ra đi, một mình ta . Không còn gì để mà thương đau. Về tương lai rồi bước đi . Và nơi đây ngăn cách thế gian. Xóa tan di, muộn phiền đã qua rồi Gió tuyết hãy tràn về. Dù sao cơn lạnh kia đã thân quen ta rồi Và nơi đây cho bao diệu kì Nhỏ bé đứng trong không gian Và chẳng điều gì thay đổi tôi Vì chẳng có ai nơi đây. Dù thời gian qua một mình đơn côi Giờ đây là lúc vượt qua chính mình Còn gì trong ta giờ đây phải biết Tự do Giờ ra đi, một mình ta . Mây trời cùng hoà vào trong tôi . Về tương lai , rồi bước đi . Giọt nước mắt đã khô rồi Đứng nơi đây , Ngày mới dâng tràn Gió tuyết hãy tràn về . Nơi này không gian cho ta khám phá biết bao điều hay Tâm hồn tôi đang vụt bay đem đến những cơn lạnh giá quanh đay Bay vào không gian như ngàn băng giá kết tinh ở đây Tôi sẽ không quay trở lại Bỏ quên tuổi thơ năm tháng Hay bước đi, một mình ta Như ngày dài chờ bình minh lên Về tương lai, và bước đi cuộc sống đã xoá tan rồi Đứng nơi đây, một ngày mới trào dâng Hãy đến đây băng giá Dù sao cơn lạnh kia đã thân quen ta rồi |-|Lời Việt (Vũ Huyền Chi)= Bài hát: Let It Go (Frozen OST) - Huyền Chi Tuyết xóa buốt xóa hết rồi trên kia chỉ còn riêng tôi với nơi này Một nơi mà cộ đơn với nỗi buồn nữ hoàng nơi ấy chính là tôi Rồi từng cơn gió kêu gào xuyên qua trái tim băng giá Không biết trông chờ ai bao đớn đau mệt nhoài Thật sự không may mọi người sẽ biết không được yếu đuối vụn kia sẽ trôi nhanh Từng điều không hay mình từng chôn sâu.....chẳng thể giấu mãi Let it go let it go Qua rồi buồn phiền giờ tan mau Let it go let it go Chẳng lo chi cuộc sống riêng tôi Chẳng quan tâm....mọi người sẽ nói những gì Giấu bão giông ngập tràn Thì sao lo vê đâu thì cũng chẳng được gì Tôi đi vui sao trong yên lặng Mọi thứ đã xa xăm rồi Giờ thì chẳng điều gì làm tôi sợ Chẳng thể phá giấc mơ riêng tôi Từng điều tôi mơ được làm từ lâu Để biết rằng tôi làm được quá nhiều Chẳng cần lo chi tự do ở đây Mình tôi Let it go let it go Riêng mình cùng bầu trời và cơn gió Let it go let it go Rời xa cuộc sống chán chường Ở nơi đây...là chốn riêng mình Cứ để bão giông ngập tràn Sức mạnh từ lâu chốn giấu nay sẽ bay lên cùng tôi Phép màu của tôi làm cho băng giá băng này phủ rắp nơi đây Chỉ cần suy nghĩ tôi sẽ làm khối băng kia nổ tung Giờ chẳng tiếc nuối điều gì....ngày qua chực vào quên lãng Let it go let it go Nơi này chỉ một mình tôi thôi Let it go let it go Ngày hôm qua đã xa rồi Ở nơi đây...là ngày mới đang tới Dẫu biết ngoài giông tố...tôi luôn bình yên ở thế giới của mình Phiên bản khác Bên cạnh phiên bản gốc là tiếng Anh, Frozen có thêm 41 ngôn ngữ khác trên toàn cầu.Ngoài những phiên bản Let it Go chính thức (42 thứ tiếng) thì bên cạnh đó, còn có những ngôn ngữ mà những người hâm mộ phim tự sáng tác và thu âm (những ngôn ngữ này là những ngôn ngữ không có phiên bản chính thức). Ví dụ: tiếng Hin-đi (Ấn Độ), tiếng Ta-ga-lót (Philippines), tiếng La tinh,... Tiếp nhận "Let It Go" nhận được sự khen ngợi từ các nhà phê bình phim, nhà phê bình âm nhạc, và khán giả, và một vài thuận lợi của ca khúc "Defying Gravity" (trình bày bởi Menzel). The Rochester City Newspaper gọi là ca khúc hay nhất trong phim; "Trình bày bởi Idina Menzel, nó có yếu tố trở thành một bài hát yêu thích lâu dài. Menzel đã được ghi nhận đã bỏ nhiều công sức và đam mê trong phần trình diễn này như cô đã làm trong một số vai diễn nổi tiếng khác. Entertainment Weekly Marc Snetiker mô tả bài hát như "như một bản thánh ca ca ngợi sự giải thoát" trong khi Joe Dziemianowicz của The New York Daily News gọi nó là "sự tưởng nhớ quyền lực của một cô gái và cần 'bỏ đi' sợ hãi và xấu hổ". "Let It Go" của Idina Menzel hiện đang là bài hát OST quốc tế có số lượng bán ra lớn nhất tại Hàn Quốc. Thư viện ảnh Liên kết ngoài * Tham khảo de:Lass jetzt los en:Let It Go es:Let It Go fi:Taakse jää fr:Libérée, délivrée it:All'alba sorgerò ja:レット・イット・ゴー~ありのままで~ nl:Laat het Los pl:Mam tę moc pt-br:Let It Go ro:S-a întâmplat ru:Отпусти и забудь tr:Aldırma (Let it Go) zh:放开手 Thể_loại:Bài hát trong Frozen